v_recommended_vidyafandomcom-20200215-history
Our Top Tens
If you find the Wikia impersonal for some reason, want to browse some second opinions on some recommendations, or just feel like posting your top picks somewhere, then this is the page for you. Feel free to post your Top Ten picks of anything you want: Genres, systems, series entries, games you hate, games you like overall, games you want remade, etc. *You don't even have to leave any game-specific descriptions or text comments (though, do clarify somehow if your pics, lists, or tables are a bit ambiguous). You can if you want to, though. *If you don't feel like making a pic, then you can make a text list or table. *Feel free to alter your entries, if you feel like you want to change them. Maybe it wasn't as good as you remember or maybe you just found something new you love. It's fine, nobody's judging here (your opinions are still shit your own). Although this is a "Top Ten" page, you can technically post less or more than ten. Just consider the "Top Ten" as a challenge of sorts. Templates Note: Feel free to add any templates you've made or found here. http://bighugelabs.com/mosaic.php is also a popular choice, especially in "3x3 threads". File:Top ten ds template.png|The original Top Ten DS template, by Anonymous File:Gamean template.png|A slightly edited DS template Anonymous A (placeholder, feel free to make this spot your own, but add a new placeholder, if you can) Editor 2 (placeholder, feel free to make this spot your own, but add a new placeholder, if you can) Poster iii (placeholder, feel free to make this spot your own, but add a new placeholder, if you can) Lister 20X6 (placeholder, feel free to make this spot your own, but add a new placeholder, if you can) Cloudman15 I decided to go with good old bighugelabs, although they're 5 x 2, I still like the way it came out. By the way, these are in no particular order in terms of the games listed, just 10 games I think are neat as shit. Also, I'm going to include multiplatform games for some consoles, but not the same game twice or anything like that unless it means too much to me. Nintendo Entertainment System Super Nintendo Entertainment System ' ' Nintendo 64 ' ' Nintendo GameCube ' ' Nintendo Wii ' ' Nintendo WiiU Game Boy/Color Virtual Boy GameBoyAdvanced ' ' Nintendo DS ' ' Nintendo 3DS Sega Master System Sega Genesis/CD/32X ' ' Sega Saturn ' ' Sega Dreamcast ' ' Sega Game Gear PlayStation 1 ' ' PlayStation 2 ' ' PlayStation 3 PlayStation 4 PlayStationPortable ' ' PlayStation Vita Xbox ' ' Xbox 360 Xbox 720 PC iOS Android Arcade Flash Games Dejiko File:Top ten ps1.png File:Top ten ps2.png File:Top ten psp.png File:Top ten turbo 16.png File:Top ten turbo cd.png File:Top ten sms.png File:Top ten sega mega gen.png File:Top ten sega cd.png File:Top ten sega saturn.png File:Top ten dreamcast.png File:Top ten gg.png File:Top ten neogeo.png File:Top ten ngpc.png File:Top ten nes famicom.png File:Top ten snes.png File:Top ten n64.png File:Top ten gamecube.png File:Top ten wii.png File:Top ten gb gbc.png File:Top ten gba.png File:Top ten ds.png File:Top ten arcade.png File:Top ten msx.png File:Top ten pc games.png File:Top twenty four games.png Note: I tried to post games that weren't ports on each system. I might have missed a spot here or there, but for the most part, anything not a remake is pretty much placed with the first system it premiered on, even if it had a superior port later/on a different system.